Rain
by the fairy in black
Summary: DG Songfic, based on song 'Rain' by the band 'Breaking Benjamin'. Basically Draco leaves home and runs into Ginny. Read on...
1. Rain

**Rain**

I stare out the window watching the rain pour down and soak the ground whilst thunder rolls and lightning flashes and the winds blow. Although I'm watching the storm outside I don't see it. All I see are memories and dreams. I see my life go by and I stand. I've had enough of it all. I'm tired of being pushed into things I don't want to do. I'm leaving.

I throw some of my belongings into a trunk, shrink it, then put it into my pocket and pull on my robes. I storm out of my room along the halls, down the stairs and into the parlor where mother and father are having tea. I'm a whirlwind of emotions clashing together just like the elements in the storm.

"I'm leaving" I say, then turn and leave the room, headed for the entrance hall and the doors that lead out of this house.

"What? Wait darling where are you going?" My mother calls as she hurries after me. I keep walking.

"Son, turn around right not" My father growls. I clench my teeth and fists and turn. I'm taller than he is, stronger and more powerful yet still he provokes a tiny spark of fear within me.

"Where are you going?" He asks, although it is more of a demand.

"I'm leaving. Leaving this house, you and mother forever" I say "And you cannot stop me" I add

"You won't leave" He says

"I will" I reply

"You'll have no money; I'll cut of all access to yours and my funds."

"Fine, I don't want your money."

"But Draco dear" My mother starts "What about us, and the rest of your family and your friends?"

"What about them mother?"

"You can't just leave them"

"I can, its not like they really care. I will leave, and no one, no crowd however big will stop me. Goodbye"

I fling the large wooden open step out into the rain and slam the doors shut. Slam the doors on my old life. Shut off everything to do with my family, Voldermort, the Death Eaters, everything to do with my past. I don't have a past anymore. All I have is this one chance to escape.

I walk across the grounds of Malfoy Manor, the rain soaking me even more with every step I take.

'Damn father and his protection spells'

If he didn't have them I'd have been able to apperate immediately with no fuss, and I wouldn't be getting wet. But where am I going to apperate to? There is no one that wants me. No one but…NO! She doesn't want me. She wouldn't ever. Not now that I've…

But no matter what I tell myself I can't rid myself of her image; her short stature barely reaching my shoulder, her long curly blood red hair and her chocolate brown eyes. Oh how they sent me swimming. And her pale skin, with her adorable freckles and her little hands entwined with mine. The little freckled to the left of her bellybutton, her sweet melodic laugh. The way she calmed me just by being near me. And her sweet caring, forgiving nature. I'll never rid myself of Ginny Weasley.

I smile, a small sad smile, as I remember the song she sang when we were sitting in an abandoned classroom. It had been raining and she had wanted to go outside. She had been standing by the window, one hand on the cold glass as she stared wistfully at the grounds. Then her voice had broken the silence and she had started to sing a smooth calming melody.

"Rain, rain, go away, come again another day, all the world is waiting for the sun"

That song is all I can think about when it rains; just her and that song.

Finally I've reached the large black wrought iron gates of Malfoy Manor. I open one slowly, slip through, and apperate away.

I apperated randomly, not thinking of anything or anywhere. I ended up at the Burrow; just outside the front door of Her house. Then I apperated to the Leaky Cauldron. Tom showed me to a room. I threw myself on the bed and haven't moved since. I've just lay here thinking. Mostly I've been thinking about Ginny. I've tried to convince myself multiple times that I don't want her. I just want someone to love, someone to love me and maybe then I'll be alright. Be able to cop, to be in control.

I went down to the restaurant part of the Leaky Cauldron for dinner. I sat in a dark corner, alone, by myself, incased in shadows.

I saw her. She was with her family and Granger and Potter. Her Brother had just gotten married, or so I heard. It seemed that he and Granger were attached by the hip. The stuck up one was there too, Percy or something. I overheard him talking to Tom when he brought drinks about how they should change the name from Leaky Cauldron to something that didn't promote people to reduce the thickness of their cauldron bottoms.

The twins kept setting off mini fireworks, whilst the older two seemed quite calm. One had a girl with him who looked to be part veela, whilst the other had a little girl sitting on his knee. Her parents seemed incredibly happy.

Potter was talking to her, quietly at one end of the table. She didn't seem to be enjoying his company though.

Mr. Weasley started talking to him so he turned away from her. She glanced up and away from her family over toward my shadowy corner. I knew she'd seen me. I could see it on her face; she never had been good at hiding her emotions.

I stood and put a few gallons on the table. I stalked toward the stairs that led to the rooms. She stood, made some excuse to her family about the bathroom and followed.

I walked quickly, but I was obvious she was gaining on me.

'No, no, no' I couldn't take this. I couldn't face her. I know I sound like a coward, but she made me so…I can't explain it.

I would not allow myself to be sad. No. No! I had been trained by my father not to be sad. But screw my father. A single tear escaped my eye and ran down my cheek, as still I kept walking.

The rain was still falling and I could think about was her and the song she sang kept playing in my head. The rain always reminds me of that song and the song reminds me of HER. I will never, ever forget her. She, who taught me how to feel and love, and I know there is no one else I will ever love. I love Ginevera Weasley.

I finally reached my room. I unlocked the door and shut it quickly. Not quickly enough. Her foot was between the door and its frame. She pushed it open gently and stepped into the room. She shut the door behind her and looked up at me.

"Draco" she whispered, "Draco? Is it really you?"

I nodded

"Gods Draco, I've missed you so much. You never told me why you left. I never understood. They all told me you left to become a Death Eater, that you never cared about me-"

"No Gin, I never-"

"I know Draco. They don't know, but I do. I know you care"

She ran at me then. She jumped on me and hugged me so tightly. I was so shocked I stumbled backwards onto the bed.

I wrapped my arms around her, holding her close to me.

"Gin I'm sorry. I-"

"Shhh Draco, I know. You can tell me later, just hold me now.

And I did. I held her. I don't think I could've done anything else. Just lie there under her, holding her, knowing that I loved her and she loved me.

I knew that sooner or later we'd have to go down and face her family. I knew that my parents would try to convince me to come back. I knew that the final battle in this long war would soon be upon us. But all I wanted to think about was that I had Ginny and that one day, she would sing that song to our children.

Rain, rain, go away, come again another day, all the world is waiting for the sun.

All the world is waiting for the sun

All the world is waiting for the sun.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter. That belongs to J.K. Rowling and anything else you recognise as belonging to her, is hers. . I also do not own the song 'Rain' that belongs to Breaking Benjamin, and whilst I wish I wrote it, I didn't.

**Author's Note: **Yeah I hope you liked it. It's rather short, but it is a one-shot. Also if you want the entire lyrics, you can go to the next chapter.

Fairy in Black.


	2. Lyrics: Rain

**Rain –Breaking Benjamin**

Take a photograph

It'll be the last

Not a dollar or a crowd will ever keep me here

I don't have a past

I just have a chance

Not a family or honest please remains to say

Rain, rain, go away

Come again another day

All the world is waiting for the sun

Is it you I want

Or just a notion of

A heart to wrap around so I can find my way around

Safe to say from here

You're getting closer now

We are never sad coz we are not allowed to be

Rain, rain, go away

Come again another day

All the world is waiting for the sun

Rain, rain, go away

Come again another day

All the world is waiting for the sun

To lie here under you

Is all that I could ever do

To lie here under you is all

To lie here under you

Is all that I could ever do

To lie here under you is all

Rain, rain, go away

Come again another day

All the world is waiting for the sun

All the world is waiting for the sun

All the world is waiting for the sun

**Disclaimer: **I dont own this song. It belongs to Breaking Bejamin. And they are such a lovely band.


End file.
